


The Butler Diaries

by celticheart72



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of drabbles for Alfred Pennyworth. Each chapter will feature a drabble with a specific prompt or plotline request.I do not own any of Gotham only my own original characters and ideas.Specific warnings for each drabble will be in the notes for that drabble.





	1. Naked Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “…Or we could just get naked.”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

You sat across the island from where Alfred was making lunch, refusing help as per usual determined to do everything himself. The two of you were talking about what you were going to do with the afternoon since Bruce was in school until 4 and Alfred already had the evenings dinner slow roasting in the oven. It wasn’t often you had time alone and you wanted to make the most of it.

He was suggesting a walk through the myriad of gardens on the property. You had a better idea.

“…Or we could just get naked.”

The bag of baby carrots he was opening when you said that went all over the counter. “Bloody hell!” His stunned blue eyes lifted to yours.

Bouncing a shoulder with a coy smile you moved around the island to reach out and snatch his tie. He let you pull his head down until you were eye to eye and sharing breath. “What’s the matter Alfred? You don’t want to see me naked? I know I want to see you naked.”

He set the items in his hands down and reached up to run those strong hands over your cheeks then back through your hair. Your head tilted back on it’s own as you closed your eyes and your lips parted waiting for the kiss you knew was coming. When his lips touched yours they were gentle, exploring at first. Then his hands went to the sides of your face and he pushed you back up against the counter and his tongue was in your mouth. You felt him against your hip, hard for you already, and felt your arousal soak your panties.

Lunch was forgotten as he bent his knees slightly and put his hands under your thighs to lift you up and bring your legs around his waist. His hands cupped your ass as he continued kissing you and turned out of the kitchen heading for the stairs. When you got to what you assumed was his bedroom he set your feet on the floor and you immediately went to getting each other out of your clothes. As you peeled layer after layer off Alfred you wondered how, even in the cold air of Gotham, he never got hot. You were down to bra and panties by the time you had him barefoot and bare chested. Never did you imagine he looked the way he did under all those layers though. Broad shoulders and hard muscle, biceps bulging as his arms went around you again to lift you up and move with you onto the bed.

He kneeled over you, between your thighs, desire bright in his blue eyes as he looked down on you. His lips nuzzled the side of your neck making you gasp and draw your legs up over his hips. One of his hands snaked under your back to unclasp your bra and he slowly pulled it down your arms while his lips trailed over your chest. Tossing your bra to the floor his hand moved to your breast, massaging it while his mouth closed over the other nipple. Your back arched, pushing your breasts up into his hand and mouth, and you felt your clit push into his hard cock, still covered by his trousers. Hands now desperate to feel his skin you reached down to the trail of silver shot hair at his navel and followed it to his belt. Sneaking your fingers underneath the pad of your long finger brushed over his cock making him jump.

“Oi!” His mouth left your breast as his eyes lifted to yours and he grinned. “Minx.”

“I want to touch you Alfred.” Your voice was low and breathy.

He helped you undo his belt and zipper and you slid your hand into his boxers to grip his cock while his fingers slid under your panties and through your wet lips. Using just the tip of his long finger he penetrated you, making you moan against his mouth as he kissed you. Your hand stroked him as he used just the tip of that one finger to shallowly fuck your pussy. Bringing you enough to the edge that you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please…” You mewled desperately when his eyes lifted to yours.

His lips kissed the corners of your mouth before he responded. “Please what, luv?”

Your hips shifted, trying to get some kind of friction between them. “I need you, Alfred. I need you inside of me.”

The look on his face was downright primal when you told him that, the desire and need to bury himself in your soft, wet folds evident. He helped you work his trousers and boxers down his hips until he could kick them off to the floor then returned to consider your panties. Rather than remove them, he left them in place and pulled the fabric aside, positioning his cock at your entrance when he did. Moving his forearms under your shoulders he brought his hands up to stroke your cheeks with his thumbs as he kissed you and thrust his hips until he was buried completely inside of you. Moaning against his mouth again, you relished in the feel of him stretching you and touching that sweet spot deep inside of you that rarely saw attention. You rocked your hips with each of his thrusts, biting your bottom lip when he lifted his head to look in your eyes then travel down to watch his cock moving in you.

Your orgasm hit you quickly and hard, like a rushing feeling of euphoria almost like going over the edge of a cliff. Blinding light exploded behind your eyelids and you arched off the bed, pushing your breasts into the course hair on Alfred’s chest making your nipples tingle even more. His name fell from your mouth like a curse as your body shuddered around him and milked his cock until his orgasm hit him with a shouted curse you didn’t quite understand.

When your breathing evened out and both of you could talk again Alfred lifted his head from where he rested it in the bend of your neck and kissed you sweetly. Smiling and brushing your cheeks with his thumbs once again.

Grinning up at him you wiggled your hips. “I think naked lunchtime should be a daily thing.”

That got you a deep chuckle as he nipped your bottom lip and scolded you. “Cheeky minx.”


	2. Not Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me."
> 
> WARNINGS: just an unexpected kiss

If asked, Alfred would claim you were only friends. His responsibilities lie with raising the young Wayne heir and didn’t leave time for romantic entanglements. However, the way he looked at you, moved to put himself in front of both Bruce AND you when something happened, and the way he was holding you right now while you were dancing said something different.

He asked you to attend the latest Wayne Enterprises event with him and ‘Master Bruce’ who was off talking to Jim Gordon so Alfred wasn’t quite as on guard as he usually was. You were wearing a backless silk halter dress that skimmed your curves perfectly. The fingers of one of Alfred’s hands were laced with yours and held over his heart and his other hand rested over the bare small of your back. His cheek leaned against your temple as you danced and you felt the steady rise and fall of his chest as he took very measured inhales and exhales.

“Alfred?”

There was an affirmative rumbling of his chest which sent tingles into your own chest and down to places you didn’t want to consider at that moment.

"I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me."

His dance step faltered for just a second and he leaned back to look at you. Opening his mouth like he wanted to say something his eyes narrowed, his mouth snapped shut, and he resumed his earlier position.

“Alfred, if you don’t talk to me, I will kiss you right here in front of everyone.”

“I bloody well doubt that, luv.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” you murmured with a shake of your head as you leaned back and pushed up on the balls of your feet to press your lips to his.

Alfred was completely thrown off at first, but then you heard a raspy growl and he was kissing you back. His tongue was in your mouth sliding over yours and the hand at the small of your back pulled you in closer to him. After a few glorious seconds of the best kiss of your life he pulled back and gave you a stern look. “You’re a cheeky minx aren’t you, luv?

You batted your eyelashes and gave him a coy smile. “I don’t know that I’d say that, but I think I have my answer.”

One eyebrow arched as he waited for you to elaborate.

“I think you like me as much as I like you.”

“That right now?”

“You kissed me back.”

His expression remained stern for a few seconds until the corner of his lip twitched and he finally pressed a kiss to your forehead before resuming your original positions. “That I did, luv.”


	3. Who Won The Football Game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "The more I look at you the more I think we need to leave."
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

You sat at the bar with Alfred just staring at the signet ring on his right pinky while he watched some soccer game on the TV. His hand was curled loosely over yours on the bar top while he held a glass of scotch in the other. When your eyes lifted to his he turned his head to smile at you and picked up your hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

Everything about the man took your breath away. From his raspy British accent to the very proper way he carried himself even when he was angry. Except, of course, when he was kicking ass. His black button-up shirt, slacks, and boots were a stark contrast to the suits he normally wore and something about the attire was getting you wet. Maybe it was the little peak of salt and pepper chest hair above the few buttons he’d undone. It could be the deep blue of his eyes. Or the way he smelled.

God the way he smelled alone was intoxicating. His scent was a little spicy but woodsy, and it both turned you on immensely and made you feel safe at the same time.

Those blue eyes of his were watching you in amusement as he laced his fingers with yours. “What’s on your mind?”

Leaning into his shoulder you pressed your forehead above his ear. "The more I look at you the more I think we need to leave."

One eyebrow arched and he leaned back to get a look at your face. “That right, luv?”

You pulled your lip between your teeth and nodded. His brief look of surprise was quickly replaced by desire and he paid your tab before offering you his elbow to walk back to your apartment. It was a far cry from Wayne Manor but Bruce needed time to consider his actions, and possibly grow up a little bit. Having Alfred in your bed at night had felt immediately right and you weren’t sure how you were going to give it up when Bruce came to his senses.

The front door was closed and locked and you were in Alfred’s arms almost immediately. His kisses were intense and passionate while both of your hands worked to remove bits of clothing as you walked back to your bedroom. His boxers were the last thing to go just before he moved to hover over you on the bed.

Alfred laced his fingers with yours and held them to each side of your head while he kissed your neck and shoulders. Your legs curled around his lower back and he shifted to slide easily into you. Arching your back up you gasped at the feeling while your body stretched to accommodate him. When he started to move you moved with him, your eyes finding each other to watch the play of emotions in them.

He loved to watch your face when you came. Every time your eyes drifted closed he’d remind you to look at him.

And he loved when you moaned his name while your body spasmed around him. It drove him wild and made him go harder until he was shouting ‘bloody hell’ and reaching his own climax.

His forehead dropped to the middle of your chest and he pressed a kiss between your breasts as you drew in a shuddering breath. Your fingers threaded through his short-cropped hair and you let your feet drop to rest between his thighs.

“Wonder who won the football match.”

You tugged on the hair in your fingers which prompted a chuckle from him. “Alfred Pennyworth, I swear, you’re lucky I love you. Those are fighting words.”

He lifted his head and propped himself up on his forearms to look at your face. “Good thing I know how to treat my lady then so I can avoid a fight.” His thumbs traced over your cheekbones and he kissed you lightly. “And I love you too.”


	4. Sedative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.” and “I don’t need anger management. I need people to stop pissing me off.”
> 
> I did change wording of one prompt to match Alfred's vernacular better.
> 
> WARNINGS: road rage, hints at a sexual relationship

 

“Alfred, slow down.” You tried to discreetly grab the handle above your head but Alfred’s blue eyes flicked your way and rolled before returning to the road in front of him.

He was speeding through Gotham, zipping in and out of traffic like a madman, honking his horn, and yelling at the other drivers.

Road rage didn’t quite describe it.

“I swear you’re going to have a stroke just driving to the GCPD if you don’t calm down. I can see the vein in the side of your neck again. Dr. Abr…”

“Dr. Abraham doesn’t know what in the bloody hell he’s talking about, now does he, luv?” As agitated as Alfred often got, he never raised his voice to you, even if he did snark back.

You sighed, as he came to a stoplight and hit the brakes a little hard. “Did you take your blood pressure medicine before this little adventure?”

The look he gave you said quite clearly that he couldn’t believe you asked him that. “Cheeky, aren’t you?”

“I’m not being cheeky, Alfred Pennyworth. You need anger management, or your blood pressure is going to go through the roof.”

He snorted at that and took off as the light turned green and he honked at another driver who merged into his lane. “I don’t need anger management. I need the bloody lot of ya to stop pissing me off!”

“Keep it up, I’m going to put you in a bubble bath tonight with lavender bath salts and spike your dinner with a sedative.”

Alfred suddenly got quiet and you watched him pull his bottom lip between his teeth and bite down on it. “Skip the sedative, luv, just get in the bath with me.”

“Are you calling me a sedative?”

“What?!” His eyes flicked to yours and he smiled when he realized you were laughing. “Do I really need to explain, luv?”

“No,” you giggled as he finally pulled in front of the GCPD and put the car into park. “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”

His blue eyes twinkled as he leaned across the console to kiss you. “I love you too, cheeky monkey.”

You smirked as he got out of the car and came around to your side to open your door. At least he was finally smiling and the vein in the side of his neck wasn’t visible any longer.


	5. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the idea of Alfred barefoot at some out of the way island beach. It’s his first real vacation in years and the resort doesn’t do something the way he would.
> 
> Thanks to athena83 for bouncing this idea with me and providing a few of the inspiration dialogue lines.
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity, allusion to sex

 

It almost felt like you were on your own private island. The resort you chose had select rooms that opened directly out onto their own secluded piece of beach. Skinny dipping was definitely a possibility. That was if Alfred didn’t catch you first, he was liable to have a heart attack if you went out onto the beach naked.

A tsking sound from inside the room made you turn around to find him standing at the foot of the bed with his back to you. All he had on were black swim trunks that sat low on his hips and displayed tan skin from head to toe. For a man just over fifty he was incredibly fit and sexy as hell.

You had to reign in your libido to realize he was annoyed about something again. His feet were about shoulder length apart, hands on his hips, and he was shaking his head.

“What’s wrong now, Alfred?” You pressed yourself into the skin of his back and put your arms around him.

He lifted one of your hands to his lips and kissed your knuckles. “The way they made the bed is abysmal. Sharp corners aren’t difficult, now are they?”

You sighed and nipped the skin of his shoulder. “Alfred, you’re on vacation.”

“A good butler is never truly on vacation, luv.”

“Do you think you can try to be on vacation? For me?”

Alfred turned in your arms and smiled down at you. You almost lost yourself in the blue of his eyes, they were so close to the color of the water outside your room. “I’m here aren’t I? You know I’ll do anything you ask.”

Pushing up on your toes you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. He let you have control of the kiss for a few seconds before he took over. By the time he let you go your heart was pounding and you were breathless.

You smirked and stepped back away from him. Reaching down to your hip you untied your sarong and let it drop to the floor.

Alfred’s eyes pinched as he looked down at the colorful fabric. “What’re you up to now, luv?”

“I’m going for a swim.” You turned your back to him and exaggerated the sway of your hips as you walked out to the beach. When you were halfway to the water you looked back over your shoulder to find him standing in the doorway. “Come on Alfred Pennyworth. Loosen up, come swim with me!”

He started to take a step until you unclasped your bikini top and tossed it at him. “Oi! This isn’t a nude beach!”

You just smirked while shimmying your bottoms off and tossed those at him too.

Alfred set your bikini aside and walked down to the water line, looking around the beach while he did. It was already dusk so if anyone was out they really wouldn’t have been able to see anything. Even if they did, who cared?

He looked mad. That made you smirk even more.

“Is your blood pressure up?”

“Damn right it’s up. It’s not proper for you to be running around the beach naked, luv!”

“We’re on vacation, Alfred! Come on. The water is beautiful.”

You watched as his eyes narrowed and he looked up and down the beach again. Absolutely no one was around. Frankly, you weren’t sure what he was even self-conscious about. If any women saw him naked on the beach, they’d be drooling over him. Men would be jealous or drooling as well.

Finally, you heard him let out an exasperated sigh just before he whisked his swim trunks down his tan legs and tossed them to the chair where he’d put your bikini. You felt your stomach do a flip and had to bite your bottom lip to keep from moaning at the mere sight of him naked. He was already half hard, so you knew the idea of skinny dipping was turning him on, but he was resisting.

When he made it out to you, he grabbed you by the hips and pulled you into him. “You’re a cheeky minx, you know that?”

“I do. And it’s part of the reason you love me.” You wiggled against him and just barely touched your lips to his.

“One of many, luv. One of many.”

“Alfred?”

His lips were in the soft spot below your ear that he knew drove you wild. “Yes, luv?”

“Let’s go back to the room.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmmhmmmm…”


	6. Party Crashers Ruin Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request where reader was in MI6 and Alfred sees her in a pretty dress and high heels beating the hell out of some bad guy.
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of fighting

All hell broke loose in the middle of the benefit when some lunatics crashed the party and started shooting things up. You really weren’t sure whose lunatics they were, but they were pissing you off.

The idiots were ruining your first date with Alfred.

You bought a new dress for the benefit. A black silk and chiffon low v neck handkerchief hem number that nearly made Alfred’s eyes bug out of his head when he picked you up. There were even matching beaded strappy high-heeled sandals. Rather than your usual messy bun you’d styled your hair in an elegant updo and applied black cat-eye liner and burgundy lipstick.

Now this…whatever it was…was ruining the whole thing.

Alfred had been across the room at the bar getting drinks for the two of you when the commotion started. You heard his exclamation of ‘bloody hell’ almost right after the first gunshot was fired into the big chandelier which made all the other women in the room scream. Some of the men were screaming too.

It would be a shame to mess up your dress. Or your hair.

But when one of the men approached you waving a handgun around and demanding your jewelry and other valuables you’d had enough.

Snatching the gun from him, you smacked him in the side of the head with it then landed a kick to the center of his chest with your spiked heel in a matter of seconds. After that you started fighting your way through the crowd.

You’d just ducked under the swing from another party crasher when you heard Alfred’s distinctive ‘Oi’ from somewhere in front of you. When you stood back up you smiled at Alfred who was staring at you open-mouthed as you yanked another man forward toward you by the arm and kneed him in the balls. He went down at your feet and you hopped over him to stand next to Alfred.

“You’re a tasty fighter, now aren’t you?” The look in his blue eyes was a mix of bafflement, curiosity, and what looked like desire.

“MI6 is good for that.” You smirked as you heard Jim Gordon yelling ‘GCPD’.

He studied you for a good thirty seconds before clearing his throat and dropping his eyes with a slight grin. “Never thought watching a woman fight would be arousing, but you my luv are simply elegant.”

“Why Alfred Pennyworth, are you trying to seduce me?” You pressed yourself into him and tilted your head back, so your lips were hovering over each other.

“Izzit working? I might be a little rusty.” He whispered into your mouth and you melted when his lips softly brushed over yours.

Your knees literally went weak and his arm snaked around your waist to catch you. Swallowing hard you nodded and licked your lips.

“Let’s see about getting the bloody hell out of here then, shall we?” Alfred pulled back and pressed a kiss to your forehead before he offered you his elbow.

Maybe the lunatics interrupting the benefit was a good thing after all, you thought to yourself, as you made your way over to Jim and Harvey on Alfred’s arm.


	7. Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”
> 
> WARNINGS: car sex, unprotected sex

Alfred’s eyes focused on your legs as the handkerchief hem of your skirt skipped up your thigh revealing the tops of your stockings. You smirked to yourself as you shifted in the passenger seat to pull your feet inside and your hand drew the silk further up until your bare hip was visible.

He cleared his throat as his eyes darted around the front of the hotel before closing your door. You watched him slowly move around the side of the car until he was at the driver’s door where he appeared to bounce on his heels.

“You alright?” There was amusement in your tone when he finally slid into the driver’s seat, a little stiffly, and turned his blue eyes on you.

The car started and he shifted into first gear while focusing straight ahead.

“Alfred?”

“Yes, luv?”

“Are you okay?”

“Right as rain.”

You twisted your lips and watched him under your lashes. His eyes kept flicking over to your legs so you pulled the embroidered hem further up your thigh to give him a better view.

“Luv, it’s hard enough to concentrate on the road without more distraction.”

This time you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and reached a hand over the console to the front of Alfred’s trousers. He was half-hard and his size was impressive. All you could think was how good he’d feel inside of you. “It’s definitely getting there.”

“Oi!” Alfred blurted and had to jerk the wheel to keep from running off the road as you fondled him through the fabric barrier.

“Pull over.”

“What?!” His surprise registered clearly on his face as he glanced at you.

You were already on the outskirts of the city where there were literally no other cars on the road but yours. You gave his cock a squeeze to emphasize your words and felt him get harder in your hand. “Pull. Over.”

He did as you asked and shut the car off then turned in his seat to look at you in utter shock as you unbuckled your sandals and kicked them off. “What…”

“Move your seat back.” You were already climbing over the console separating you and when you landed in his lap, he pushed some button that started moving the seat back. When you had room to maneuver you leaned down and purred into his mouth. “That’s better.”

His hands moved to help you undo the button and zipper keeping you from accessing what you wanted while his tongue tangled with yours. When his cock was free you gripped his wrist and moved his fingers to your soaked pussy lips while you fisted him in your hand.

“Where the bloody hell are your knickers?” He leaned his head back so he could look in your eyes.

You felt your face flush and you smiled at him. “I might have taken them off and put them in my purse before those idiots crashed the party.”

One eyebrow arched and he slipped a finger inside of you. Your eyes fluttered closed and you whimpered at the feeling. “You were running around that party and using those lovely legs as weapons without any knickers on?”

His finger curled as he drew it back out of you and rubbed over your g spot in the process.

“Mmmmmmm…Ohhh…I wasn’t exactly thinking about that.”

Alfred tsked. “Naughty little minx.”

You brushed your thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the bead of pre-cum there. He sucked in a breath though his teeth and finally shifted you so he could trade his finger for his cock. Your hands gripped his shoulders and your head fell back as you moaned at the exquisite feeling of being stretched.

Alfred slid all the way inside of you and his hands gripped your hips so hard you knew you’d have bruises in the morning. Your head dropped so you could look at his face and you found him watching you. Leaning down you met his lips and soon the car was filled with the sound of your hips meeting, his pleasured grunts, and your moaning.

When your body started to shake, and your whimpering became more of a chant of “Oh Alfred” over and over, he moved a hand between you so his thumb could brush over your clit with each thrust. Soon after your body clenched down hard around his cock and started milking him while he thrust. Your chant turned into a long moan which he caught with a kiss and a slide of his tongue over yours.

“Bloody hell!” Alfred shouted when his cock started to pulse mere seconds later.

As the last of your orgasms washed through you both he nipped your bottom lip then soothed the sting with a sweet kiss.

He pulled back and smiled up at you while lifting a hand to brush a loose strand of hair out of your eyes. “You truly are a naughty little minx.”

“What does that make you, Alfred Pennyworth?”

“Smitten.”

Your heart melted at that and you ran a hand over his cheek. “Me too.”

“I am afraid though, as fun as this was, we need to get back on the road.”

“I know, I know.” You looked over to the console and realized it was a lot easier to climb over it to get to Alfred than it would be to climb back.

Lifting up until he slipped out of you, you glanced between the passenger seat and Alfred’s door. Choosing not to impale yourself on the gearshift over modesty you opened Alfred’s door and gingerly stepped out on the road with his hand steadying you. You padded quickly around to the passenger door and got back in then looked at Alfred with an amused smirk.

“Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

His deep amused chuckle and the way he looked you over brought a flush back to your cheeks. “I think we managed just fine, luv. Though I admit I’m looking forward to getting you back to the manor and in my bed.”

Your hand reached back to pull your seatbelt around you and buckled it then you winked at Alfred. “Let’s get a move on then.”


	8. Rise and Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Fuck’s sake, why are you like this?!”
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity

“Rise and shine, luv.” Alfred’s too cheerful voice intruded in your thoughts and made you groan and turn your head away from him.

“Go away.” You grumbled and pulled the blanket up over your head.

His footsteps could be heard moving around your shared room. Probably lighting the fire in the fireplace hoping to heat you out of bed. He knew if it got too hot in the room you’d get up.

There was blissful quiet long enough for you to doze back off. It wasn’t like you slept in often, but you’d celebrated at the benefit the evening before and had a few too many glasses of wine.

The sound of the curtains being pulled came next. “Luv. You made me promise not to let you sleep past 8.”

“What time is it?” You mumbled and tightened your grip on the blanket covering your face.

“Exactly 8 a.m.”

“8:30, Alfred. Please.”

Silence again and receding footsteps.

It felt like only seconds before he was back, and the blanket was being pulled off the bed leaving you naked and shivering.

“Oi!”

You rolled over and opened one eye to look at your impeccable boyfriend. “Fuck’s sake, why are you like this?!”

That brought an amused grin to his face as he swept his hands behind his back and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Like what? Exactly?”

“Annoying as fuck this morning?”

An eyebrow arched as one side of his mouth quirked up as well. “You begged me to make sure you were awake at 8 a.m.”

You sat up and rubbed your hands over your face, noting with some satisfaction that his eyes were drawn to the light bouncing of your breasts. “Why exactly?”

“I believe you mentioned a 9:30 meeting at Gotham General.”

Holy shit. You’d completely forgotten. Your final interview for the position of Vice President of Medical Affairs of the hospital. You nearly tripped over the sheets in your hurry to get out of the bed.

Alfred braced himself for impact when you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

“Thank you, Alfred!”

He just chuckled and shook his head as he started to make the bed. You watched him for a few seconds before you ran over and grasped his face between your hands and kissed him again. This time sliding your tongue over his and pressing yourself into him.

When you let him go he cleared his throat and adjusted his stance before focusing on your eyes rather than anywhere below your neck. “What was that for?”

“Just because you’re too good to me and I love you.”

He smiled and reached a hand out to brush his thumb over your cheek. “I love you too. Now go, get in the shower. I’ll have something for you to eat on the drive over once you’re ready.”

You paused in the bathroom doorway once more feeling slightly guilty for grumping at him when he tried to wake you up but knowing he wouldn’t hold a grudge. When you got back home after your interview you were definitely going to make it up to him.


	9. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the scenario ‘Trapped during a winter storm’
> 
> WARNINGS: none

It went from a light snow to a full-blown white out in a matter of minutes. You stood in the doorway of Wayne Manor watching your car slowly disappear under several feet of the white madness.

“I don’t think you’ll be going home tonight, luv.”

You turned to look at Alfred standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the front entry. With a shake of your head you closed the door and made your way to where he stood. “No, I don’t guess I will.”

“Some hot tea?” His eyes dropped to where you had your shawl clutched in a near death grip.

“Do you have hot chocolate?”

He bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned at you. “Of course. Hot chocolate coming up. Go on in the den, I’ll join you shortly.”

This wasn’t how you imagined your first date with Alfred going. He’d invited you for dinner, which was wonderful, but you’d fully intended on heading home afterwards. The snow made that impossible and now you weren’t sure how to handle the rest of the evening. He was too tempting by far and you really weren’t the kind of girl to sleep with a guy on a first date.

You went into the den and plucked a book off one of the shelves to curl up with. After toeing off your flats you sat on the couch, tucked your feet under you, and pulled your shawl tighter around your shoulders. When Alfred came in a few minutes later carrying two mugs you set the book aside and accepted the warm mug with a smile.

He sat next to you with his own and motioned to the book you had chosen. “Shall we?”

The look you gave him was mildly confused. “You want to read _A Christmas Carol_ together?”

“Unless you object?”

“No, of course not.”

Your hot chocolate went to the coffee table in front of you and you scooted closer to Alfred. He put his arm over the back of the couch, and you started reading out loud. Before you knew it, you were snugged up into him with his arm around your shoulders as you took turns reading passages from the book.

The soothing rasp of his voice as he read and the heat from the fireplace eventually lulled you into a light doze.

“Never thought I’d be thankful for a blizzard.” You murmured into his chest.

Alfred was quiet a few seconds, then you felt a kiss to the top of your head as he hummed his agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
